Betrayal for Love
by Czerny
Summary: Love is a powerful weapon. What will happen when two people will learn to love one another, when they live in two different worlds? R & R


Betrayal for Love  
  
Note: I am fully aware with the history of Sapphire and his relationship to the powerful Negamoon family. But I thought I would add a lot of twist to this romantic story, which I hope you would enjoy.   
  
________________________  
  
Sapphire raged into his brother's throne, Diamond, yelling out curses that stung the air with bitter echoes. His jet black hair rumpled on his head, his eyes blazing with fire, as he clutched his fists tighter, his knuckles turning white. In the sinister looking throne, at its center, the prince of the Negamoon, Diamond, sat, as he rest his chin on his left hand. Sapphire approached Diamond, his eyes burning, "Those stupid Sailor Scouts! Why don't you just let me get rid of them with my bare hands?" He paused, taking a deep breath, then growled, "Especially that Sailor Moon! I could break her into..."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Sapphire!" Diamond suddenly snapped. Sapphire sighed. It was no hope. Sapphire realized that the burning desire that Diamond had for Sailor Moon would never burn into ashes.   
  
"I give up! You should give up!" Sapphire mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Diamond asked, raising his eyebrow in question. Sapphire didn't bother replying. He stalked off, and exited the room.   
  
Now, the room was left empty, except for the man in the center. The surrounding felt intense. Diamond slumped back to his throne seat, that stood high and proud in the room. "What will you do now, brother?" he asked to himself.  
  
Once away from his brother's presence, he pounded on the nearest wall with his fist, leaving it slightly dented.   
  
"Ooo...Temper, temper..."  
  
Sapphire turned around, only to face Emerald. He had cared for Emerald ever since he laid eyes on her... possibly even felt something more than friendship, but he knew that Emerald would think his feelings are totally absurd.   
  
"You know, you really have to control your temper. Patience Sapphire. Patience..." she said trailing off.  
  
"I know that Emerald," he growled in reply, "But I'm fed up with those scouts! I will kill each of them, even if it is the last thing I do."  
  
Emerald laughed. Her wicked laugh. The one that bounced off the walls and filling the air with echoes. "You'll fail Sapphire! You know they will! This is just one of your death wish if you continue along with your foolish plan."  
  
"We'll see, Emerald! We'll see who fails!" And with that Sapphire stormed off, his head fuming.  
  
Emerald gazed at Sapphire's back and sighed. "When will he ever learn..."she wondered out loud. "Though I do hope he succeeds!"  
  
________________________  
  
Sprawled on her bed, she shut close her eyes in wonder. She let her mind wander into space, surrounded by shut doors, each one, waiting for her hand to open it and let the memories flood back. In her mind, she reached forward, and without hesitating, as she always did for the last few nights, she opened one of the unlocked doors. She felt pressure on her mind, as the door opened, and few blurred images rushed to her. Not passed her. She struggled to regain control and finally set her eyes on an image...Actually more of a set of images, quilted together into a film.   
  
On the set of images, she saw...or remembered the time she first met Darien. Along with her, was Serena, who enthusiastically introduced both of them. That's when Serena hit her, yet she presumed not purposely, that Serena and Darien were an item. She felt envious of their strong relationship, when later in the days, Serena poured out the whole story of how she and Darien finally learned and found their love for each other. She envied their love, but it wasn't because she liked Darien. True! She did like Darien, for a few minutes at least, but inside her, she wanted someone or to at least feel loved. Loved by a man.  
  
"Yoo hoo! Earth to Aurora!"  
  
Her thoughts interrupted, Aurora pushed the memories behind her head, and slowly opened her eyes. Her naked ice blue eyes, now stared into another set of ocean blue eyes that belonged to Serena...her sister. At least, her half-sister, once upon a time. She smiled at Serena, as she slowly lifted her body, into a sitting position on the bed. Across her, Serena sat cross-legged, wearing her pink pajamas, eyes staring curiously.  
  
"What's up Serena?" Aurora asked simply.  
  
"Well, let's see..."Serena began, putting her index finger by her chin, her head slightly lifted, "I've been calling you, right here for the last few minutes without any luck!"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry... I guess I just drifted off! I must be tired."  
  
"Ok! Well, mom said we should go to sleep soon! Oooo!! This is going to be fun!" Serena exclaimed, "I'm glad your mom let you come over for a sleepover. We really need to get to know each other better you know! Like true sisters..."  
  
Aurora laughed, "Well, we're off to a good start then!" She grabbed a pillow, and pounced on Serena, receiving a loud shriek from her older half-sister.  
  
________________________  
  
Rei stared back at the blazing fire that was brightly lit in her room. Sweat. Yes, she was sweating. She felt something intense. It was not good. Even with the help of her tarot cards, she could not come up with anything. She knew she had to go along with her guts, and right now, her guts was telling her that something will happen.  
  
"To one of us..." she found herself saying out loud. She gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened, still staring at the fire. The only question burning inside her mind was, 'But who?'  
  
She sighed, wiping a bead of sweat of her forehead. Her dark violet velvet eyes, stared unblinkingly at the fire, hoping an answer would show itself to her.   
  
"Rei! Go to sleep!"  
  
She turned around, even though the doors of the room, seperated the caller from her, "Coming Grandpa!" And with that, she retired to bed, her head aching.  
  
________________________  
  
Aurora sat up, awaken from a dream. The funny thing was that she didn't remember what it was, yet she was shivering with fright...Or was it the cold? She stared down at her arms, filled with goosebumps. "A draft..." she stated to herself quietly, in the darkness. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness, and spotted Serena's curling figure, asleep on the other bed across hers. She sat up, and let her feet feel around the wooden floor, for her slippers. Finally finding them, she stood up, and groped around the room. Her eyes then concentrated on the open, french-glass window.   
  
"That's funny...I could swear that window was never opened at all!" Taking herself to the window, she sighed, and put her elbows on the window sill, letting her chin rest on her folded hands. The night was still, and the moon that hung high in the night sky, without the need of strings, glowed like silver. She felt alone, even though she still clearly felt Serena's presence in the room. No... It wasn't like that. It was more like...looking for that certain someone.  
  
________________________  
  
Sapphire paced back and forth in his room, wondering of what his next plan should be. He could not go to sleep, since everytime he tries to do so, he was always disturbed by this certain dream. A figure in the shadows. He could only see the outline if a feminine figure. Her curves all in the right places, and her hair that flowed wavily down to her waist. A misty voice called out to him, urging...  
  
'Urging for what though?' he wondered, but pushed the thought behind, letting his mind start manipulating plans to destroy the scouts once again.  
  
"Not asleep yet Sapphire?" a feminine voice asked.   
  
"Emerald! What are you doing here? In my chamber!" he demanded, obviously flabbergasted to a find a woman in his own bedroom, in the middle of the night.  
  
"Calm down Sapphire! I knew you would be up right now anyway. You're too determined in destroying those silly teenagers than getting your own rest," she stated simply, as she took a seat on his study desk.   
  
"Get up Emerald! I don't wish to discuss anything with you," he growled, "Now leave!"  
  
"Fine, be that way," she said, getting up, her expression a clear reflection of hurt. And with that, she teleported herself to her own chambers.   
  
Sapphire slumped down on his bed. He didn't know what made him do that. He had to admit he liked Emerald, but somehow, there was something missing. Liking Emerald and perhaps creating a future with her just didn't seem right. Maybe his own destiny was to just make Earth the new place for his family. The Negamoon family. Or maybe there was more. But he wouldn't know until later on.   
  
________________________  
  
NOTE: How do you guys like the first chapter so far? Is it suspenseful enough? I know there isn't any clear romance in it, but you'll be seing more in the future chapters. Give me more comments please. I won't post the 2nd chapter until I have at least five comments on this story. Thanks once again for taking your time to read the story. 


End file.
